Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Kapitel 27
Hallo liebe Leute, ihr seid im vorletzen Kapitel der Haupthandlung angekommen. Nach den ganzen Sidequests des letzten Kapitels erwarten uns in diesem Kapitel gleich sechs Bossgegner! SECHS! Wie finden wir denn das?! Ich sag's euch: oh yeah! Unser Ziel ist es nun in das Innere des Planeten zu gelangen und dazu müssen wir die leuchtende pinke Energiekugel über Iifars Baum ansteuern. ---- center Doch, sobald ihr sie betretet, wird eine Szene einsetzen, in deren Anschluss ihr den ersten Bosskampf austragen müsst, also rüstet euch vorher aus! Legt euch Rüstungen an, die gegen das Wasser- und Wind-Element schützen. Gleichwohl ist der nächste Gegner anfällig gegen das Kälte- und Wind-Element. Legt euren Charakteren außerdem die Abilitys Drachentöter, Tontauben, Immer Regena und eventuell noch Immer Hast an. Alles andere ist weniger wichtig, aber ihr könnt gerne noch weitere hilfreiche Abilitys ausrüsten. In der eben erwähnten Szene seht ihr, wie eine ganze Schar von Silberdrachen auf euch zu stürmen. Als ihr euch auf Kollisionskurs begebt, werdet ihr von der lindblumschen Flotte beschützt. Außerdem hat auch die Rote Rose sich zum Gefecht startklar gemacht! Mit der Unterstützung von Großherzog Cid, der Tantalus und Beatrix samt der Pluto-Truppe muss das doch funktionieren, oder?! Zur alexandrischen Generälin hat Zidane noch ein paar nette Worte an Steiner zu richten, der daraufhin unbewusst seine Königin erzürnt... au weia, gleich knallt sie ihm eine! Auf jeden Fall steht unserem Durchbruch nun nichts mehr im Wege! Los geht's! ---- 180px|right Boss 33: Kaiserdrache HP: 54.940 MP: 9.999 Schwäche: Drachentöter, Tontauben, Kälte, Wind Absorbiert: Nichts Klauen: Allheilmittel, Drachenreif, Ritterrüstung Strategie: Und schon geht's wieder mit ein wenig Action weiter! Eure Hauptaufgabe besteht wie immer, im Diebstahl! Klaut alles, was sich entwenden lässt! Danach solltet ihr eure stärksten Techniken rauskramen und dem Kaiserdrachen so richtig einheizen! Heilt euch bei Bedarf und lasst euch nicht das Zepter aus der Hand nehmen von so einem kleinen Schuppentäubchen! Wort-Neologismus ftw?! oO Zu den Angriffen des Kaiserdrachens wäre zu sagen, dass die meisten im Flächenvisier wirken. Schockwelle und Willenskraft erteilen dabei nicht-elementaren Schaden, Gezeitenwelle hingegen beinhaltet das Wasser-Element und Vakuum-Welle trägt das Wind-Element in sich. Alles in allem ist der Kampf aber wirklich keine große Herausforderung, wenn ihr gute Ausrüstung tragt. Erinnerung und Existenz So, ihr befindet euch nun direkt im Ort der Erinnerung. Dies ist das vorletzte Gebiet des Spiels und wir werden hier auf einige starke Gegner treffen. Im Hintergrund seht ihr ein riiiiiiesiges Schloss, das sich scheinbar nach und nach aufbaut. Plötzlich hört Zidane eine Stimme und stellt fest, dass Garlant zu ihm spricht. Der alte Opa erklärt, dass nur Zidane seine Stimme hören kann und erzählt euch etwas über den Ort der Erinnerung. Der Ort besteht aus den Erinnerungen der Gruppenmitglieder, doch das ist längst nicht alles, aber das werden wir noch sehen. center|500px Garlant erwähnt, dass wir an diesem Ort die gesamte Wahrheit erfahren sollen, wenn wir denn dazu bereit sind. Hm, ich fühl mich recht bereit und wie geht es euch?! Nachdem Zidane nun klargestellt hat, dass wir sowieso dem vorausliegenden Weg folgen müssen, dürfen wir unsere Gruppenzusammenstellung überdenken. Im nächsten Bereich könnt ihr durch den Teleportationskreis zurück auf eurer Luftschiff gelangen und somit auf die Oberfläche des Planeten zurückkehren. Wenn ihr nun ein Stückchen weiter lauft, so gelangt ihr zu einer leuchtenden Kugel. Dies sind die Speicherpunkte. Hier könnt ihr außerdem zelten und eure Gruppenmitglieder auswechseln. So, da das nun geklärt wäre, gehe ich mal kurz auf die Gegner hier ein. Am häufigsten werden euch der Eisengigant und die Chimära begegnen. Ersterer besitzt viele HP und greift gerne physisch an. Bei der Chimära ist es etwas komplizierter. Sie nutzt Angriffe, die euch einfrieren, infizieren oder gar in Toxitus versetzen können. Um den Angriffen teilweise entgegen zu wirken, sind die Abilities Thermometer und Gift und Galle äußerst hilfreich. Thermometer wird euch auch beim nächsten Bosskampf gute Dienste erweisen, also legt es auf jeden Fall an. Später trefft ihr noch auf Gegner wie Ashur, Ahriman, Behemoth und Atradämonica. Eigentlich ist davon nur Behemoth noch etwas stärker, aber wenn ihr nicht gerade von einem Meteo- Konter getroffen werdet, sollte der Gegner auch machbar sein. Haltet hier jedoch immer euren Heiler bereit oder stattet eure Leute mit Segen aus. Dann erkunden wir mal das Gebiet. Haltet euch rechts und nach einer Weile werdet ihr hinter der Wand verschwinden und einen Schatz bergen können. Ihr findet dort die Kainslanze, die zwar nicht den Drachentöter übertreffen kann, aber wenn ihr sie anlegt und die Ability Hau' den Lukas zusätzlich aktiviert, dann kann die Lanze die Zustandsveränderung Konfus erteilen. Wenn euch das irgendwie wertvoll erscheint, dann legt sie an, aber ich bleibe beim Drachentöter. Wenn ihr nun wiederum in den nächsten Bereich gelangt, dann könnt ihr links, vor den Treppen einen unsichtbaren Spieler zu einer Runde Tetra Master herausfordern. Nutzt dafür die Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png-Taste, sobald ihr das Ausrufezeichen seht. Falls ihr keine Lust auf ein Kartenspiel habt, so folgt dem Weg weiter und ihr gelangt irgendwann in den Bereich Treppe der Erinnerung. Dort findet ihr kurz vor dem nächsten Bildschirm das Richtschwert, welches ein Räuberschwert für Zidane ist. Ich rate jedoch auch hier davon ab die Waffe zu verwenden, da ihr bereits die Ultimawaffe, als stärkste Waffe besitzt. Folgt dem Weg nun erneut in den nächsten Bildschirm und macht euch schon mal auf die nächste Konfrontation gefasst. Für den kommenden Bosskampf sind hitzefeste Unterhosen und die Abilities Segen, Thermometer und Immer Regena unabdingbar. Falls ihr Segen nicht haben solltet, dann nehmt Quina in eure Gruppe, sofern er die blaue Magie Reinkarnat einsetzen kann. Falls auch das nicht geht, dann nutzt Mahagon, denn der kann mit Aurae selbiges bewirken! Es ist wirklich ganz wichtig, denn ohne diese Vorbereitung, werdet ihr den Kampf nur mit geringer Wahrscheinlichkeit überstehen und das auch nur, wenn ihr Freia zufällig zur rechten Zeit, am rechten "Ort" habt oder eure Gruppe überdurchschnittlich trainiert ist... wie meine >D. Näheres erfahrt ihr in der nachfolgenden Bossbox. ---- 170px|right Boss 34: Kali HP: 59.497 MP: 3.381 Schwäche: Exorzismus, Kälte Absorbiert: Hitze Klauen: Genji-Rüstung, Genesis, Masamune Strategie: Okay, Kali ist der nächste Bossgegner und die ehemalige Feuertempelwächterin ist ein gaaaanz anderes Kaliber (schenkel klopf), als der Kaiserdrache! Handelt nach dem altbekannten Muster: klauen und draufhauen, bis der Arzt kommt. Kalis Angriff Purgatorklinge lässt sich übrigens mit Accessoires wie einem Flammenring absorbieren. Legt diesen am besten eurem schwächsten Gruppenmitglied an. Ihre Fähigkeit Tanz der Schwerter sollte kein großes Problem für euch darstellen. Trotz ihrer Leidenschaft für das Hitze-Element es ist nicht schlimm, wenn ihr eure Ausrüstung nicht darauf ausgelegt habt... viiiel wichtiger ist Segen oder ähnliches, denn sobald Kali all ihre HP verloren hat, wird sie einen Flächenangriff a la Beatrix zum Einsatz bringen, der Schwerthagel heißt! Sie wird euch jedoch vernichten, wenn ihr nicht ausreichend trainiert und sonst schutzlos seid. Wenn ihr Glück habt, dann setzt Freia gerade Sprung ein und wird nicht von Kali getroffen. Sofern ihr jedoch nicht solches Glück habt, werdet ihr ohne vorausgenannte Strategie mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Game Over erleben. ---- Nach dem Kampf gelangen wir in einen Raum, der im Hintergrund das Schloss von Alexandria zeigt. Sobald ihr die Mitte des Raumes erreicht, setzt eine Szene ein und ihr erlebt die Zerstörung Alexandrias erneut. Nur unser dicker Freund Quina sieht nichts, denn er war zu dem Zeitpunkt der Ereignisse nicht in eurer Gruppe. Daraus schließen wir vorerst, dass hier jeder nur seine eigenen Erinnerungen sehen kann, doch so ganz ist das auch noch nicht alles. Garlant erklärt kurz darauf, dass Kuja nach Macht strebte, um ihn vernichten zu können. Dabei ist er auf ein Ereignis gestoßen, dass sich vor zehn Jahren abgespielt hat... aber dazu später mehr. Nach der Szene solltet ihr links vom Stein die Engelsflöte aufheben. Auch sie ist es eigentlich nicht wert, mitgenommen zu werden, denn ihr könnt Eiko den Weisenstab geben, der um einiges besser ist, als diese Flöte. Wenn ihr nun rechts von dem Stein die Datei:X-Knopf.png-Taste betätigt, dann könnt ihr einen versteckten Speicherpunkt entdecken, der gleichwohl die Möglichkeiten des Zeltens und Gruppenmitglieder-Austauschens bietet. Lauft danach weiter und durchquert den nächsten Raum. Ihr gelangt in einen Außenbereich, in dem es sogar regnet... Das Schloss wird seltsamer, je weiter man hinein geht. Wenn ihr nun die Treppe hinauf lauft, dann haltet euch direkt links. Auf dem Vorsprung könnt ihr erneut einen unsichtbaren Tetra Master-Spieler herausfordern. Wenn ihr das nicht oder nicht mehr wollt, dann haltet euch rechts und ihr erlebt eine weitere Szene. Dieses Mal versuchen zwei Personen mit einem Boot zu fliehen, doch bei diesem Sturm sollte sich keiner hinauswagen. Als Zidane sie darauf aufmerksam machen will, bemerkt Lili bereits, dass dies eine Szene aus ihrer Vergangenheit ist. Doch warum kann Zidane sie auch sehen?! Um idese Frage zu klären, müssen wir noch ein Stückchen weiter voran schreiten. Ein Stückchen weiter, seht ihr die Invincible, die ihr Auge ausgefahren hat. Kurz darauf spricht Garlant wieder zu euch und erklärt, dass die Erinnerungen, die Zidane eben gesehen hat, seine eigenen sind und nicht die von Lili. Er versteht das ganze noch nicht so ganz, aber auch das klärt sich bald auf. Dann erklärt er euch noch, dass die Esper damals eine starke Macht beschwört haben, die sie selbst nicht kontrollieren konnten. Um sie davor zu bewahren, in falsche Hände zu geraten, teilten die Esper den Kristall in vier Splitter und verstreuten sie in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Und so wurde Alexander schließlich in die vier Schatzkristalle versiegelt. Sobald ihr euch wieder bewegen könnt, lauft nach links außen und ihr findet dort hinter einer Steinsäule die stärkste Waffe für Mahagon, die Runenkralle. Sobald ihr nun das "Auge" betretet, startet der nächste Bosskampf, also macht euch vorher bereit. Legt Rüstungen an, die euch gegen das Wind-Element verteidigen und nutzt Abilities wie Drachentöter, Thermometer, Urschrei, Immer Hast und Immer Regena. Ihr könnt auch gerne Vollmond oder Stärkebonus nutzen. Diese Abilities sind zwar hilfreich, aber nicht zwingend notwendig. Zumal Letzteres eure MP derbe reduzieren wird und ob es das dann wirklich wert ist, ich weiß ja nicht... Ich persönlich bin kein Freund vom Stärkebonus, aber das solltet ihr grade ja selbst gemerkt haben. ^^" ---- 170px|right Boss 35: Tiamat HP: 59.494 MP: 3.381 Schwäche: Drachentöter, Kälte Absorbiert: Wind Klauen: Dussack, Federstiefel, Stechhelm Strategie: Zu eurer Strategie muss ich ja wohl nichts mehr sagen, oder?! Schließlich begegnen wir allen Bossen auf die gleiche Weise. Viel wichtiger sind Tiamats Angriffe, denn das Chaos, das die Winde ersterben lässt, setzt vorwiegend auf wind-elementare Angriffe. Auch seine Abwehrwerte sind nicht zu verachten, aber dafür gibt es ja schließlich Angriffe, die fixen Schaden anrichten. ;D Tiamat wird mit einigen windelementaren Attacken daher kommen, darunter beispielsweise Tornado. Ein paar Mal wird er Silentiumkralle einsetzen, was ohne Schutz die Zustandsveränderung Schweigen hervorrufen wird. Ebenso wird er versuchen eure MP zu reduzieren, indem er sie absorbiert. Dagegen könnt ihr euch nicht schützen, aber wenn euch danach ist, könnt ihr die MP gerne zurückklauen. Mit Stärke saugen richtet er zwar keinen direkten Schaden an, aber senkt euren Stärke-Wert. Ihr werdet nun ein bisschen weniger physischen Schaden erteilen, aber wir haben ja Zeiiiit. Gleiches gilt übrigens für Zauber saugen. Der Angriff Turbine ist richtig hässlich, wenn ihr grade alle eure Leute in Aktion habt, denn er versetzt euch in den Glut-Zustand, wenn ihr keinen entsprechenden Schutz anbieten könnt. Ab und an kommt es vor, dass Tiamat Lavitas auf euch spricht. Dieser Spruch wirkt den (!) Levitas-Zustand auf euch. (Verwirrung ftw...) Vermeidet dann direkte Angriffe, sonst wird denn er mal ganz fix einen Charakter aus dem Kampfgeschehen entfernen. Dieser wird bis zu eurem Sieg (oder im schlechtesten Falle bis zu eurer Niederlage) nicht am Kampf teilnehmen können. Das bedeutet, dass ihr eure Charaktere vielseitig nutzen müsst. Seid euch also darüber bewusst, was ihr tut, wenn beispielsweise euer Weißmagier von der Attacke getroffen wird. Geht sicher, dass jemand anderes eure Gruppe heilen und wiederbeleben kann. Im Notfall, versucht euch mit Abilities zu behelfen, aber geht immer von der Situation aus, dass jemand aus eurer Gruppe unwiderruflich verschwinden könnte. ---- Sehr schön, ihr habt Tiamat besiegt und könnt nun weiter voran schreiten. Im nächsten Bereich, der Ruine der Erinnerung heißt, folgt ihr zunächst einfach nur dem Weg. In Verlorene Erinnerung könnt ihr anschließend die Fässer im Vordergrund untersuchen. Ihr werdet dort auf die herkömmliche Weise nichts finden, aber wenn ihr wieder nach einem Tetra Master-Spiel fragt, dann erscheint erneut ein Kartengeist, der gerne mit euch spielen will. Haltet es, wie ihr wollt, aber ich gehe weiter. right|300px In Vergangene Tage müsst ihr wieder einfach nur dem Weg folgen, der euch schließlich zur Begegnung der Sterne führt. Hier seht ihr die Fusion, die Garlant vor langer Zeit eingeleitet hat. Jedoch war damals ja der Kern des Planeten Gaia noch zu stark, um von Terra übernommen zu werden, also schlug der Plan des Opas fehl. Zidane kommt diese Erinnerung bekannt vor, doch er weiß nicht, wieso er etwas sehen kann, was schon lange vor seiner Geburt passiert ist. So langsam wird das Ganze hier unheimlich, oder?! Garlant erzählt euch daraufhin noch einmal die Schöpfungsgeschichte des Baumes Iifars und von seinem Plan. Der alte Mann sollte endlich einsehen, dass sein Plan kompletter Bullshit war! Folgt dem Weg erneut und ihr gelangt zum Portal in die Urzeit. Hier werdet ihr einen weiteren Speicherpunkt vorfinden. Ich empfehle euch eure Gruppe vollständig zu heilen und eine Runde zu speichern, denn gleich steht uns wieder ein Bosskampf bevor... wenn ihr es wollt, stehen auch zwei auf dem Plan. Einer der beiden Bossgegner ist rein optional und ihr könnt ihn auch später noch herausfordern, wenn ihr es jetzt noch nicht tun möchtet. Allerdings gibt es einen kleinen Reiz an der Geschichte... wenn ihr ihn herausfordert und besiegt, wird er sich als bester Schmied im ganzen Spiel entpuppen. Aber soviel dazu erst einmal. Ich gebe euch gleich eine kleine Strategie vor, aber wenn ihr nicht gegen Hades antreten wollt, dann solltet ihr nicht zu schnell weiter laufen, denn kurz nach Hades erscheint Aquadon auf der Tanzfläche und will sich mit euch vergnügen. Lest daher erst die passende Strategie zu Aquadon, damit ihr auch gut vorbereitet seid. Geht weiter und ihr landet in einem Meer... fragt mich nicht, wie das da hinkommt. Quina schwimmt erstmal eine Runde und verfolgt einige Fische, bis er merkt, dass ihm langsam die Puste ausgeht. Zidane macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass es sich lediglich um eine Illusion handelt und Quina sinkt auf den Boden zurück. Seine einzige Sorge gilt jedoch den Fischen, die plötzlich verschwunden sind. Aber das Gesicht, dass er macht, als er so enttäuscht vor euch steht, ist doch einfach zu niedlich! <3 Nachdem Quina sein Geplantsche beendet hat, könnt ihr weiter geradeaus laufen, ooooooder... Ihr überprüft mal den Bereich hinter den Felsen zu eurer Rechten. Dort wird ein Ausrufezeichen auftauchen und ihr könnt einen optionalen Bossgegner herausfordern. Bei diesem habt ihr allerdings ein gewisses Zeitlimit, sodass ihr eure besten Kämpfer an den Start bringen und vorwiegend Angriffe mit Fixschaden nutzen solltet. Vermeidet Erd- oder Schatten-elementare Angriffe, da diese entweder negiert oder absorbiert werden. Nutzt die Abilities Immer Hast, Immer Regena und Segen. Da ihr hauptsächlich auf Fixschaden setzen solltet, sind die Abilites Tontauben und Exorzismus von untergeordneter Bedeutung. Ich empfehle euch als Weißmagierin Eiko, denn sie kann sowohl den Zauber Erzengel, als auch Sanctus einsetzen, was sie hier etwas kostbarer macht, als Lili. Kleine Anmerkung: Wenn ihr Yadis besiegt habt, dann wird Hades euch einige Worte der Anerkennung gewähren. Ist euch übrigens aufgefallen, dass nicht das normale Bossthema, sondern Hunter's Chance, die Musik vom Jagdfestival gespielt wird?! Ist auch mal nicht schlecht, die wieder zu hören, was?! ^^ ---- 150px|right Boss 36 (optional): Hades HP: 55.535 MP: 9.999 Schwäche: Tontauben, Exorzismus Absorbiert: Schatten Klauen: Reflekring, Hermesstiefel, Kaiserrobe, Springerstiefel Strategie: Richtig, der Herr der Unterwelt will uns persönlich herausfordern! Deswegen absorbiert er auch das Schatten-Element, wird es aber einsetzen, wenn ihr ihn nicht innerhalb einiger Runden besiegt habt. Es gibt dabei einen Countdown, der ab und an eingeblendet wird. Doch das wird nicht euer einziges Problem sein! Von Zeit zu Zeit setzt Hades die Angriffe Richtklinge und Spalten ein. Ersterer richtet sich gegen ein Gruppenmitglied und reduziert dessen HP auf 1. Der zweite Angriff reduziert die aktuellen HP der gesamten Gruppe um die Hälfte. Sorgt also rechtzeitig für Heilung, sonst hat Hades euch schnell aufgeraucht. Klaut ihm seine Gegenstände, wenn ihr euch fest im Sattel glaubt. Setzt Sanctus ein, denn so werdet ihr ebenfalls einen ordentlichen Batzen HP aus ihm rauskitzeln. ---- Wenn ihr Hades nun gezeigt habt, wer das Sagen hat, dann könnt ihr seine Dienste als Schmied nutzen. Schaut dafür in den Artikel Hadesschmiede. Geht noch nicht weiter, sondern rüstet euch erst neu aus, denn im nächsten Bereich werdet ihr sogleich gegen Aquadon kämpfen müssen. Wenn ihr jetzt voran schreitet, werdet ihr erfahren, dass Gaia früher ein großer Ozean war. Tja, alles Leben entspringt dem Meer. Eiko fragt Zidane, woher er das alles weiß, worauf dieser antwortet, dass er es nicht wirklich weiß, sondern eher in seinen Erinnerungen wieder findet. Auch Vivi und Freia scheinen diese Erinnerung zu besitzen. Zidane schlussfolgert daraus, dass früher eventuell alles eins war. Das kommt jetzt nicht ganz hin, aber so falsch liegt der Junge dabei gar nicht. ^^ Lauft nun ein Stückchen weiter die Treppen herauf und ihr trefft kurze Zeit später auf Aquadon. ---- 190px|right Boss 37: Aquadon HP: 59.496 MP: 3.380 Schwäche: Exorzismus, Donner Absorbiert: Wasser Klauen: Genjihelm, Magierrute, Freßrobe Strategie: Dieser Boss taucht mit seinem linken und rechten Tentakel auf, die euch ebenso attackieren werden, wie der Hauptgegner. Ihr könnt sie besiegen, jedoch wird Aquadon, dann in jeder Runde noch zusätzlich mit seinen Armen Peitschen einsetzen. Legt eurer Gruppe Ausrüstung an, die das Wasser-Element abschwächt oder im besten Falle sogar absorbiert, denn Aquadon und sein rechter und linker Tentakel, werden euch mit ihrem Element attackieren. Falls einer eurer Charaktere Konterzauber aktiviert hat, so deaktiviert es, denn Aquadon absorbiert euren Gegenangriff andernfalls. Das hätte euch zwar auch schon bei Tiamat passieren können, aber der setzt seine Tornado-Fähigkeit nicht so oft ein. Wassga wird jedoch äußerst gerne von Aquadon eingesetzt. Schützt eure physischen Angreifer mit Es werde Licht vor Blind, der durch den Angriff Schwefel ausgelöst wird. Thermometer ist ebenso hilfreich, denn Aquadon setzt gerne Sorbett ein, um euch einzufrieren. ---- Nachdem ihr Aquadon besiegt habt, könnt ihr voranschreiten. Ihr kommt im Bereich Vergänglichkeit an und auch hier könnt ihr einen unsichtbaren Speicherpunkt finden. Dazu müsst ihr nur immer weiter gradeaus laufen und in der unteren rechten Ecke des Bildschirms die Datei:X-Knopf.png-Taste drücken, sobald das Fragezeichen erscheint. Ihr habt wieder die Möglichkeit zu speichern, zu zelten und eure Gruppe neu zu formieren. Lauft anschließend die Treppe hinauf und haltet euch danach gleich wieder rechts, um einen weiteren unsichtbaren Tetra Master-Spieler zu finden. Schreitet ansonsten durch die Tür und ihr landet in Gaias Geburtsstunde. Lauft immer geradeaus und nach kurzer Zeit setzt eine Szene ein. Ihr seht direkt vor euch die Entstehung eures Planeten. Tja, aber warum könnt ihr das denn nun auch sehen? Immerhin ist das doch zu einer Zeit passiert, als noch gar kein Leben auf dem Planeten möglich war... Zidane interessiert aber viel mehr die Frage, was nach der Erinnerung von der Geburt des Planeten kommt. Schließlich ist doch die Geburt aller Anfang, oder?! Tja, hier ist das nicht ganz so, denn es gab ja schließlich noch etwas vor der Geburt. An dieser Stelle erkläre ich es euch mal so: Eure Charaktere haben ja schließlich auch Erinnerungen an Ereignisse vor ihrer Geburt... warum sollte der Planet das nicht auch haben? Schließlich lebt der Planet ja und ist kein toter Klumpen Dreck. Garlant erklärt daraufhin, wie es zum Untergang Terras kam und ihr dürft euch danach wieder frei bewegen. Klettert die Treppe hinauf und ihr kommt zu einer Plattform. Dort könnt ihr links den mächtigsten Stock für Vivi aufheben, den Kronostock. Falls sich Vivi derzeit in eurer Gruppe befindet, so rüstet das gute Teil direkt aus, denn damit erlernt er den einzigen Schatten-elementaren Zauberspruch namens Todestribunal. Bevor ihr nun die nächste Leiter benutzt und beim letzten Bossgegner dieses Kapitels landet, überprüft eure Ausrüstung! Sofern ihr eure Magiesteine bei den Abilities unbedingt benötigt, legt euren Charakteren Rüstungen an, die das Erd-Element abschwächen, negieren oder im Idealfall absorbieren. Letzteres kann mittels des Federstiefels erreicht werden. Wer genug Magiesteine besitzt, kann alternativ auch auf Immer Levitas zurückgreifen. Vermeidet auf jeden Fall, dass eure Charaktere auf Lv.5 Tod ansprechen! Ansonsten nutzt die Abilities Segen, Immer Regena, Immer Hast, Gift und Galle, Adrenalin (!), Exorzismus und Tontauben. Wenn ihr euch ausreichend vorbereitet und eure Gruppe nochmal nett geheilt habt, dann klettert die Treppe hinauf und betretet den Raum. Wenn ihr dann ein Stück nach vorn geht, wird der Raum sich verändern und der Boss erscheinen... Auf ihn! ---- 170px|right Boss 38: Todbringer HP: 58.554 MP: 9.999 Schwäche: Exorzismus, Hitze, Wind, Himmel Absorbiert: Erde Klauen: Genjifäustling, Seleneflöte, Schattenrobe Strategie: Und auch beim letzten der vier Chaose gehen wir genauso vor, wie immer! Klaut dem Boss das letzte Hemd und greift dann konzentriert an! Der Todbringer sollte keine große Herausforderung für euch sein, wenn ihr nicht gerade auf Lv.5 Tod ansprecht. Er wird versuchen euch mit Toxinstaub in den Zustand Toxitus zu versetzen. Außerdem setzt er Stop, Erschütterung, Erdbeben, Todesurteil und Tod ein, um euch lahm zu legen. Also im Prinzip nichts, was wir nicht schon kennen. ;) Ansonsten kommt noch ab und an sein Todes-Cutter zum Einsatz. Aber selbst wenn euch das mal aus den Latschen hauen sollte, so richtet es sich nur gegen einen Charakter und der lässt sich wiederbeleben. Ihr schafft das schon! ---- So, das waren nun alle Bossgegner in diesem Kapitel! Im nächsten erwarten uns noch drei, aber die sind relativ leicht zu besiegen, wenn man die richtigen Vorbereitungen trifft. Wenn ihr zu diesem Teil des Spiels in unter zwölf Spielstunden gelangt, dann befindet sich nun rechts von euch ein Brief von Gilgameshs Bruder Enkidu, der auf der Suche nach wertvollen Ausrüstungsgegenständen ist. Da er das Exkalipoor dem Exkalibur II vorzieht, hat er letzteres für euch zurückgelassen. Wenn ihr es in den Händen haltet, dann habt ihr die stärkste Waffe für Steiner gefunden und könnt euch freuen. ^^ Schreitet ansonsten weiter voran und schaut euch die nächste Szene an. Sobald Zidane die Plattform im Portal des Nichts verlassen will, sieht er, dass der Weg hier endet. Er überlegt, ob dies der Anfang sei, doch Garlant korrigiert ihn und teilt euch mit, dass dies das Universum ist. Dieses gab es ja schließlich schon lange vor der Geburt des Planeten. Er motiviert euch jedoch zum Voranschreiten... der hat gut reden... wenn ich tot wär und nur mit anderen Typen quatschen würde! Zidane fasst sich ein Herz und geht weiter. Jetzt dreht ihr euch im Bereich Wo alles begann ständig um euch selbst. Ihr müsst aber trotzdem weiter laufen und euch nordöstlich halten, bis ihr ein helles Licht seht. Dieses müsst ihr betreten, um im letzten Gebiet zu landen! Oh yeah! Garlant fallen dazu noch ein paar letzte Worte ein bevor er für immer schweigen wird und Zidane stellt die elementarste Frage: :::::::Garlant: Es ist nun nicht mehr eure vertraute Welt. Nicht mehr das Universum, das euch das Leben schenkte... Jetzt gilt es nur noch, den Erinnerungen des Urpsprungs zu folgen... :::::::Zidane: Garlant! Sage mir! Was sind...Erinnerungen? :::::::Garlant: ... ... ... ... :::::::Zidane: Warum besitze ich fremde Erinnerungen? Warum besitze ich Erinnerungen aus einer Zeit, in der ich noch nicht einmal geboren war... :::::::Garlant: ... ... ... ... :::::::Zidane: Garlant! Sprich zu mir! :::::::Garlant: Die meisten glauben, daß Erinnerungen erst nach ihrer eigenen Geburt entstehen und sich auf ihren eigenen Erfahrungen basierend aufbauen... Jedoch macht dies nur einen verschwindend geringen Teil aus. Unabhängig davon, ob künstliches Leben oder nicht, es muß ein Schöpfer existieren, um es zu erschaffen. Und auch diese Schöpfer wurden ihrerseits von Schöpfern erschaffen. Alles "Leben" ist miteinander verbunden... Folgt man dem Faden, der diese Verbindung der Leben zusammenhält, gelangt man zu einem einzigen Ursprung... Dasselbe gilt auch für die Erinnerungen. Alle Existenz besteht aus ineinander verstrickten Informationen. Diese enthalten nicht nur die Information dieser einen Existenz, sonder die aller Existenzen. Erinnerungen gehören nicht einem einzigen, sondern entwickeln sich durch Auftürmen immer weiter fort.Die Erinnerung des nächsten Augenblicks ist gleichzeitig nicht nur die eigene, sondern die Erinnerung aller Existenzen... Man kann sagen, daß die Erinnerungen selbst für die Weiterentwicklung verantwortlich sind. Die wenigsten jedoch scheinen die Erinnerung als solche zu verstehen. Die Unfähigkeit, in die Erinnerungen eines anderen Einblick zu erhalten, schon das allein ist der Beweis für das Unverständnis gegenüber den Erinnerungen. :::::::Zidane: ...Was erwartet uns am Ursprung? :::::::Garlant: Die Macht über alles Leben und über all seine Erinnerungen... besitzt einzig und allein das Kristall. :::::::Zidane: Das Kristall... :::::::Garlant: ...Ab hier müßt ihr den Weg alleine beschreiten... Vernichtet...Kuja! Wer hätte gedacht, daß dies mein letzter Wunsch werden würde. Zidane, das Kristall darf nicht zerstört werden! Seid auf der Hut... :::::::Zidane: Garlant! Komm zurück! Garlant!! Ihr befindet euch nun in der Kristallwelt und solltet dem vor euch liegenden Pfad folgen. Ihr trefft hier auf Gegner, die wie die vier Chaose aussehen und heißen, jedoch vollkommen aus Kristall sind. Sie sind nicht ganz so gefährlich, wie die Bossgegner, aber unterschätzen solltet ihr sie auch nicht. Ansonsten findet ihr hier keine Schätze mehr und von den hiesigen Gegnern erhaltet ihr nur noch AP als Belohnung nach dem Kampf. Wenn ihr noch EXP sammeln wollt, so solltet ihr umkehren und das dort erledigen. Wenn ihr jedoch weiter geht, dann kommt ihr irgendwann zu einem Speicherpunkt. Tja Leute und was soll ich euch sagen... das hier ist der letzte Speicherpunkt des Spiels. Hier könnt ihr noch einmal euren Spielstand sichern, ein Zelt aufbauen und euch heilen, eure Gruppenmitglieder austauschen UND (!) euch zum ersten Speicherpunkt am Anfang dieses Kapitels zurück teleportieren. Tut ihr dies, müsst ihr jedoch den gesamten Weg wieder her laufen, denn die Teleportation funktioniert leider nur in eine Richtung. Im nächsten und letzten Kapitel beschäftigen wir uns, wie bereits erwähnt mit den letzten drei Bossen, die es nun zu bewältigen gilt. Macht euch startklar, wir sehen uns dann! Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern